


Drawings Upon Your Back

by soreddieforit



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, first I love you, its not sad, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreddieforit/pseuds/soreddieforit
Summary: "Ty, baby want to tell me what's wrong?" Josh's words caused Tyler to tear up again, and he shook as he spoke, "Blurry *hicup* he uh, um he was choking *hicup* me and it just, felt so real."





	

Tyler was fragile, and sometimes the dark of the night was just too much. He tried his best to fight off the intrusive thoughts, but the image of Blurryface with his hands around his throat and---- no, he needed to stop thinking about this. But it all felt so real, his hands, squeezing----Tyler's eyes began to well with tears. 

Tyler shakily pushed the covers off him and stepped onto the ground. The carpeted floors provided no comfort as he padded barefoot to the room next to his. He knocked softly, not knowing if Josh was awake, "Josh?" He croaked out, Tyler being startled by the shakiness in his voice thought to himself, "what am I doing, he doesn't even care, god I’m such a----" his thoughts were interrupted by a sleepy looking Josh opening the door to his hotel room. "Ty? Awh bug what wrong?" "Um, uh nothing. Josh please go back to sleep, I'm sorry it was stupid," Tyler rambled, "huh, no baby c'mere I know you're not okay. C'mon we can cuddle." Josh reached out and grasped Tyler's arm and pulled him inside the room. 

Once inside, Josh took a long look at Tyler, disheveled hair, probably from Tyler pulling at it, baggy t-shirt and boxers that made him look especially small, and to top it off, his big brown eyes were bloodshot. Josh laid Tyler on the bed and proceeded to pull him into his embrace. 

"Ty, baby want to tell me what's wrong?" Josh's words caused Tyler to tear up again, and he shook as he spoke, "Blurry *hicup* he uh, um he was choking *hicup* me and it just, felt so real." "Oh baby boy, I'm always here to protect you, you should've came sooner," Josh continued before Tyler could speak, "do you want me to draw on your back?" Tyler nodded softly, "please," he whimpered. 

Whenever Tyler had a bad dream or a panic attack, Josh would be the first one he went to. He wouldn't ask any questions, he would just lay with Tyler and draw silly patterns upon his back. Usually, the patterns had no meaning, just mindless hand movements, but tonight they were different. Josh was spelling out "I love you" all over Tyler's back, of course, he believed he was asleep. 

Josh had fallen in love with Tyler a few years before, it was after their first sold out stadium show. Tyler's sweat glistened in the light, his eyes so bright, and his smile so wide. Josh thought about how fucked up it was that such a beautiful person had such demonic thoughts. But, it was life, and life sucked sometimes, even if you were the most perfect person in the world. 

His racing mind slowly tired out until he couldn't keep his eyes open. Josh's hand movements began to slow as his eyes shut. Right before he fell into the abyss of sleep, he was pulled back to reality as he felt a kiss being placed to the side of his mouth and a quiet, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments if you did!!
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr ](http://goldenjoshdun.tumblr.com)


End file.
